The Test of the Unicorn
by myopinion1
Summary: Murphy is poisoned, and Dresden must risk his life to save her.


_Just because I've always loved unicorns . . . . ._

* * * * * * * * * *

The Unicorn Test

Harry raced to Brimanda's healing herbs and potion shop. Modern medicine was good, but there was some things they couldn't cure – like the infection caused by the scratch of a goblin or the transformation from the bite of a werewolf.

Brimanda was a healing priestess from a long line of healers. Her healing talent was innate, similar to Harry's ability for magic. There was no one that Harry trusted more when it came to ancient healings or cures.

Harry quickly went inside the shop and called out. "Brimanda, I need your help. Murphy's been injected with some kind of poison, and its killing her."

Brimanda, the owner of the shop, came out of the still room in the back.

"Harry Dresden, it's been awhile. What can I help you with?"

"I need a cure for this particular poison." Dresden pulled out his handkerchief and showed Brimanda the drop of poison on it. "The medics took Murphy to the hospital, but the hospital can't help her."

"This looks bad, Harry," Brimanda said as she examined the drop. Brimanda closed her eyes and started to access her memories. "Describe the creature to me."

"The creature was scaly and slimy, but almost soft. It was serpent-like with wings and legs. It was fast, cruel, and deadly. I've never seen anything like it before, and neither has Bob. It injected something into Murphy, and now she's dying. I have to help her."

"It sounds like a _levyathan_, Dresden. Man, you don't do anything by halves, do you? There is no worse way to be poisoned. They are the original serpents, the original corruptors, the original destroyers."

Brimanda took a deep breath and then continued. "You never see them anymore – they have others that kill for them. What did she do to get one of them after her? It's almost unheard of."

Harry's voice broke. "It was after me; she was protecting me. She tried to protect me; to give me time."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know of no cure with potions or herbs or even magic."

"I won't give up, Brimanda. I need you to try something; I can't give up."

Brimanda thought for a minute. "There is a chance, but it's not easy. The only chance I see for your friend is the healing magic of unicorns."

"A unicorn?" Harry said. "I saw a unicorn once, a long time ago. It tried to impale me on its horn."

Brimanda smiled. "Well, you seem to have gotten away ok." Then she whispered, "They are very illusive and are not easily seen. And even when they are seen, they are almost impossible to catch."

"How do I catch one?" Harry asked. "Don't they come to young maidens or something?"

"Harry, this is real, not a fairy tale." She looked at Harry sternly. "Unicorns are fierce, made from the magic of creation. They are the only creatures that ever existed that are impossible to corrupt. They live outside of the rules of the White Council, or anyone else, and answer _only_ to the One, the Creator. They have certain healing magic but its purity makes it powerful."

"Why haven't I heard of this before? Why hasn't anyone ever mentioned it?"

"I already told you. Unicorns live outside the rules of the White Council, and outside the magic realm. They live partly here in our world and partly in the true reality of the One that is not known in our world. They do not meddle; it is not in their nature."

"Then how can they help me? If I can't capture them, and they won't meddle, what is the point of this?"

"You can't capture one. You can only hope to befriend one – if you pass a test."

"A test? What kind of test? It's not like I haven't done bad things - I've made some pretty wrong choices. Do I even have a shot?"

Brimanda answered thoughtfully. "In my opinion, I don't think its as black and white as that. I'm not sure what the test is suppose to do - maybe see if you are worthy. Who knows? But if you pass their test, you can tame a unicorn. Then the unicorn will assist you in your need."

"And if I fail?"

"Then you die."

Harry looked at her. "What? Those are my only choices?"

"This is not a joke, Harry. One test, one time. You pass or die. That is if you can find a unicorn first."

She looked at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know of no other way to save Murphy. This poison is not of this world – it is an ancient evil. I don't know of any other cure. It is destroying her inside and it will only get worse – very painfully worse until she dies. Only the touch of a unicorn's horn will heal her."

Harry looked at Brimanda. He would do anything to save Murphy, even at the cost of his life.

"What is this test? How do I pass?"

Brimanda looked down. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know. My healing art was passed down to me from mother to daughter, from generation to generation. The stories of unicorn healing were passed down with them. There have been unicorn stories in books that spoke of using young girls as bait, taming a unicorn by trying to ride him, passing a test by outsmarting him, catching him with a golden bridle or lasso. Those books are false; you cannot believe what you read."

"Remember the unicorns exist outside of our knowledge and rules. I was told that the books would be wrong. When I learned my healing stories by rote, I was forbidden to write them down. It was feared that the books could be corrupted and the knowledge twisted or lost. The test has always been shrouded in secrecy. Told of only in rumors and legends. It was rumored that this test involves some type of unicorn dance for what that is worth. The only thing I can tell you about the test is that you have to trust the unicorn and trust the One Who created them."

"I can't believe this. Murphy is dying, and I don't even know how to help her. Do you at least know how to find a unicorn? Other than the one that I found by chance long ago, I've never seen another."

"I think I might be able to help there. Unicorns are generally found near water, a pond, lake, or stream. Water is a symbol of life, of cleansing and renewal. The land would be green, lush and growing. Animals would be abundant. It would feel peaceful and calm. In Chicago, it may be a park or a field with trees. It would be a place people enjoy going to – to relax and have fun with friends and family. The site could be as small as a block or as large as a dozen acres. It is the unicorns' contribution to the world to bring peace and healing, an oasis in the chaos of living."

"So can I do a search for unicorns?" Dresden asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think so." Brimanda thought for a moment. "Remember, they exist partly in our world and partly with the Creator. Is it possible to search for peaceful places or an abundance of life and growth?"

Harry took out his crystal and hovered over Brimanda's map of the area.

"I'll do that then; I have to do it," Harry said.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. Time seemed to stand still and Harry was content just staring. The unicorn stood there, just looking at Harry while Harry looked back at him. The unicorn's eyes were alive, ancient with wisdom and intelligence. As the stories said, the unicorn was white, almost the color of clean milk, with a flowing mane. Harry looked at the tail and found it difficult to tell if it was more like a horse's or a lion's. It almost looked like a combination of both. The spiral horn, the unicorn's focal attraction, was in the middle of the unicorn's forehead – an ivory white, with flashes of gold and silver glitter when the unicorn turned his head.

What the stories never mentioned was the light, the clear pure light that seemed to emanate from the unicorn's body – almost as if the unicorn wasn't totally in this world.

Harry stood watching the unicorn to see what it, actually he – calling such a being "it" seemed almost sacrilegious – would do. The unicorn continued to stare at Harry and Harry continued to stare at the unicorn.

Harry tried to speak to the unicorn, to plead his case. "Uh, unicorn. I'm sorry I don't know how to address you. I need your help. My friend is dying, and only you can cure her."

Slowly, the unicorn moved toward Harry in a particular movement and Harry backed up in step to his movements. The unicorn then looked at Harry and slowly sidestepped and then backed up. Concern for Murphy made Harry deliberately follow the unicorn; Harry was afraid he would lose him. Again, the unicorn stopped and then moved toward Harry in an intricate step. Harry again sidestepped and backed up. It almost seemed as if they were dancing . . . . dancing! This was the unicorn dance Brimanda had spoken of. After this, she had no other advice other than "trust the unicorn and trust the One."

The unicorn movements continued faster and faster, and Harry mirrored his steps to compliment the unicorn's dance. The dance finally ended, and the unicorn was still.

The unicorn then backed up in a straight line, and something in his demeanor told Harry to stand still. The unicorn then lowered his head, the deadly horn pointed at Harry's chest, and charged. How he knew, Harry had no idea, but he knew that he had to stand still and had to watch the unicorn. He would not, could not close his eyes. He had to trust the unicorn and trust the Creator.

The unicorn charged Harry and impaled him through the heart.

Harry was stunned. The unicorn just speared him; He was still alive. He had a unicorn horn in his heart and he was still alive! Some test. The unicorn _looked_ at Harry. It was similar to a soul gaze, a melding of beings. It wasn't necessarily that the unicorn saw what Harry _did_ in life, but the unicorn saw what Harry _was_ in life. The unicorn liked what he saw and the horn did not solidify; Harry passed the test. The old fashioned term was "righteous"; Harry was a righteous man.

The horn phased out of his body and the unicorn was still. The unicorn gave Harry another gift. He healed him – mind, body, and soul. The unicorn's bearded chin tickled Harry as the unicorn nuzzled him. He tamed the unicorn and the unicorn would do as Harry asked; Harry asked the unicorn to heal Murphy.

Harry was impressed. The unicorn followed him to the hospital and up the elevator without anyone seeing him. Harry did notice, though, that whenever the unicorn passed someone, they usually stood quiet for a moment and smiled, as if they were remembering something peaceful and wonderful.

Harry and the unicorn entered Murphy's hospital room. Harry's heart broke to look at her – she seemed to be in so much pain and caught in so much terror. The unicorn went to Murphy and touched her with his horn. At the unicorn's touch, Murphy settled and stopped thrashing. Her face became peaceful and her body stilled. With his wizards' sight, Harry could see a light, an energy, pouring from the horn into Murphy. The poison was counteracted and Murphy was healed. The unicorn looked at Dresden, raised his horn in salute, and disappeared, returning to take care of his section of the world.

Murphy slowly opened her eyes and found Dresden at her bedside.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Where am I? I had the weirdest dreams. What happened?"

"Hi, Murph." Harry tried to control his emotions at seeing Murphy snatched from the brink of death, but a lone tear of relief, joy, and yes, even love, trickled slowly down his cheek. "You were ill and the doctors wanted you in the hospital. I'm glad to see that you are better. I just wanted to visit for a minute, and I have to go."

Murphy was tired, but getting stronger by the minute. "Dresden, I will find out what you are not telling me. Why do I think you are doing more here than just visiting? You know you usually like to stay away from the machinery."

"I have to go, Murph. I will see you when you get out."

Murphy looked at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. I don't know for what yet, but I do know you. So thank you for whatever you did for me."

Then Murphy asked, "Why would I dream about a unicorn chasing the nightmares and horrors away?!"

Harry laughed. "Get better quickly, Murphy," he said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry went back to his office and closed the door. There was a man standing there in the shadows, and Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Dang it, Morgan. Are you trying to kill me from fright, instead of just using your sword?"

Morgan, one of the Wardens, held his sword in his hands and announced to Harry. "Harry Dresden, from this time forward, you are no longer under probation. I will no longer be your parole officer and your movements will no longer be under scrutiny from the White Council."

Harry was perplexed. "What? Why? I thought you were going to follow me around for years yet. I don't understand."

Morgan replied, "I will answer your question fully this once as a parting gift. You are free because you passed the Test of the Unicorn. Had you been on the dark path, you would be dead. The White Council frees you because they know this. The test is trustworthy and truthful."

"One more thing, Harry," Morgan grinned as he continued. "There is a legend that says if someone who passes the unicorn's test ever strays from the path of the righteous, at that moment their heart instantaneously develops a large hole and they drop dead." Morgan started to disappear. "Have a good day!" With that, Morgan was gone.

The End.


End file.
